


He Saved Me

by Lexys23



Series: He Saved Me [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Erin Lindsay keeps telling people Hank Voight saved her life when she was younger. Her team is curious, Voight is protective, and Lindsay just wants it to be left alone.





	1. He Saved Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before Bunny and Teddy Became Cannon.

“How many times do I have to say it, Voight saved me,” Erin Lindsay said for the umpteenth time. She was starting to be annoyed of the question. She knew Hank Voight was different with her. She knew they were curious, but she was tired of the questions. It was always about their history.

They had just rescued Diego Dawson, and had Julie Willhite’s memorial. Couldn’t they have had just left it alone, just for a little while. Her last conversation with Julie was about her relationship with Voight. All she could think about was holding Julie’s hand in the ambulance, seeing her friend dying right in front of her.

She took a deep breath, as she frowned at her teammates. Adam Ruzek was interested in the relationship between their leader and the remaining CI female.

Lindsay groaned, as she sat on her desk and looked threw papers involving the Columbian Drug Gangs. Antonio Dawson raised his hands, not wanting to bother her, but wanting to know their history. Jay Halstead sat down on his seat and secretly watched her.

They wanted to know about the history. Halstead had seen her file, he knew about the drugs, theft, assaults, he wanted to know why, and who Erin Lindsay was before she was “saved”.

“He saved me,” Lindsay whispered, as she stared at the words in front of her. She saw the words, but her mind wasn’t on them. Her mind was on that day, thirteen years ago.

**Chicago PD**

_ She was running. She had bread in her hand as she ran down the alley, with men shouting behind her. The men were telling her to go back and return the bread. They were telling her that she was a theft. _

_ She needed the food, the bread. She hated her life, what her life had become. She was just a child. She shouldn’t have been stealing food for her family, her mother. Her parents were suppose to be putting food on the table. That was how it was suppose to be, but her deadbeat father left her family, and her mother was a drunk.  _

_ Now getting food on the table was her job. She had tried getting a job, but no one wanted to hire her. She knew she didn’t have a good reputation. She knew people didn’t like her, but she had to do what she could to get food on the table, to make sure her mother could eat. _

_ She couldn’t hear the men anymore. She was breathing deeply. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She was so tired. She was far away, from the bakery that she stole the bread from. She didn’t remember the name, but she knew she couldn’t return the area. _

_ She fell down, when she bumped into someone. She snatched the bread back and stands up. There is a man standing in front of her, his arms crossed, and his eyes brow raised. _

_ “I-I’m sorry,” she muttered as she ran away from him. She felt him watching her. She ran home. _

**Chicago PD**

Lindsay looked up and saw Voight staring at her. She gave him a small smile and looked at her work. Her teammates didn’t know how much she owed Voight. How he gave her a new life, a new beginning, made her the woman she was today.

She looked up and saw everyone getting ready to go home. She stood up and got her things together. Not much had happened that day. People assumed their lives were always adventures, but there were slow days, and this was one of them.

**Chicago PD**

Voight was watching her. He always watched her. She was like a daughter he never had. She was his responsibility. He promised himself to always keep an eye on her. He had to make sure she was safe, okay, healthy. In his squad, she came first.

He remembered meeting her, seeing her scared face. He felt a connection to her. He couldn’t let her relapse. He knew she was in a lot of stress from Diego’s kidnapping, Julie’s death, and being at gunpoint. He knew it was affecting her even if she wasn’t showing it. He knew Halstead, Dawson, and Ruzek wanted to know about their history, but Voight knew it wasn’t his story to tell, it was never his story to tell. It was hers, and he was just a part of it.

“Bye Kiddo,” he said, as he watched her leave the office.

Lindsay smiled back at him. She quietly told him, “bye”. And left. He knew what was on her mind. It was on his mind as well.

**Chicago PD**

_ Voight had been on his way to buy breakfast. He was going to buy bread. He was looking at his phone for new information on the case they were dealing with. He felt a thump on his body when a girl bumped into him. He watched her stand up and hug the piece of bread her had on him. _

_ She moved away from him and ran away. He watched her run, taking note on her appearance. _

_ She seemed to be fifteen or sixteen years old, he didn’t know. Her clothes seemed to clung off her body, her lips had been chapped, her hair didn’t have its shine, and her eyes seemed dim. He didn’t know her, anything about her. But he couldn’t let the kid live like that. _

_ He continued to walk to the Dawson Family Bakery. He wanted to find out about the girl, to help her. _

**Chicago PD**

He saved her, and it was something he would never regret.

 


	2. He Met Me

 

 

Dawson walked into the office and smiled at his teammates.   
  
“Laura wants all of you guys at the Bakery to thank you guys for helping us save Diego, especially you Lindsay,” the man said, smiling at the other teammates, but frowning when he noticed the brunette female was not paying any attention to him. He moved to talk to her, but Voight stopped him. Dawson watched as Voight whispered something to the woman wand led her to his office, the door closing. He frowned but moved to the other people.

**Chicago PD**

“Are you okay?” Voight asked his protégé. He watched her closely.

Lindsay nodded, but didn’t look at him. Voight moved his chair and sat next to him. “Talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking. You promised me, you promised you would talk to me,” he said, concerned. He cared about the girl. He wasn’t the hard guy with her. He was a parental figure, ever since he found out about her absent parents.

**Chicago PD**

_ Erin walked into her apartment to find her mother was unconscious on the couch with an alcohol bottle on the ground next to her. She sighed and went to put the stolen bread on the kitchen table. She just stood there, thinking about how her life had turned out. She was angry. She was furious. She was just fifteen, but she felt older. _

_ She got a jacket and left the apartment. She didn’t leave a note telling her mother where she was. She knew her mother wouldn’t care. She called her friends and boyfriend, to see if they were busy. They all were busy with the exception of her boyfriend. Her boyfriend told her he would pick her up, and he should wait for her. _

_ She sat down on the curb and waited for her boyfriend. She didn’t see a man walk up to her. She felt someone near her and turned to see a man. The man looked familiar, but she didn’t remember him. He smiled at her, but she moved away and frowned. She looked around but saw no one. _

_ “Wh-who are you?” The girl asked, her voice filled with fear. _

_ “Hank Voight,” the man answered. He took a step towards her and handed her a card. Erin took it and inspected it. She nodded, knowing it was real. “I saw you, near the Dawson Bakery.” _

_ Erin’s eyes widened. The man was an officer, and she had just stolen something. She knew she couldn’t get away. _

_ “I-I don’t know wh-what you are talking about,” Erin said, frowning.  _

_ “It’s okay. I’m not going to turn you in,” he told her. _

_ “Wh-why?” Erin asked, her eyes widening when she saw a familiar car drive towards them. _

_ “I just want to talk to you,” he told her. _

_ “I-I have to go,” the girl said, as she moved to the car that was parked on the curb near the two of them. She rushed and got into the car, with a boy. _

**Chicago PD**

“Are you going to the bakery with Dawson?” Voight asked, watching for anything from the young woman.

“I can’t,” she whispered, saying something for the first time. She looked at the ground, and smiled softly. “I have the best of luck. I’m in a team with the current owner of the bakery I used to steal from.”

“Just go. It’ll be fine, I promise you,” he told her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

The woman nodded and stood up. “I’m going to go back to work.”

Voight nodded. He knew the other men were bothering her to tell them how  _ he _ saved her, and that was bringing up bad memories. He couldn’t tell them anything, it wasn’t his story to tell. He just watched her leave. He was going with them, to the bakery, to take care of her.

**Chicago PD**

_ “Who was he?” her boyfriend, Josh Martin asked, glaring at her. She just shrugged, and looked out the window. _

_ “Just someone who lives in the apartment,” she lied, her finger running on the edge of card her had given her. It was still in her pocket. _

_ He grabbed her wrist with a tight grip and sneered at her, “Don’t lie to me.” _

_ “I-I’m not lying,” she whispered, trying to pull her arm away. _

_ “If I find out you lied, you will pay,” he told her, moving his hand and looked at the road in front of him. He drove them to his friend’s house. _

_ “I-I’m not, I’m not lying,” Erin whispered, taking her hand out of her pocket and started fidgeting with her hands on lap. _

_ He didn’t answer as he continued driving. _

**Chicago PD**

Dawson smiled as he watched his team hang around his families’ bakery. The men were speaking to Diego, Lindsay was talking to his wife and Ava, while Voight was watching all of them.

“Antonio, didn’t you tell us that some kids used to steal the bread?” Halstead asked, a smile on his face.

“Yeah some stupid kids,” he answered, not noticing his teammate’s pale face.

“Did you guys ever catch them?” Ruzek questioned, turning his attention to his new teammates.

“No, they were just brats. It was always the same people. I think we have pictures of them,” he said, thinking about those times. He stood up and walked to the office.

Lindsay looked at Voight, pleading with him to stop him. She frowned when he didn’t do anything. He just stared back at her. She looked at her teammates and snuck out of the bakery.

**Chicago PD**

_ Erin grabbed the neck of the bottle and drank what was left. She was slightly drunk. She watched as Josh played pool with his friend. She was told to stay where she was, and not to bother them. Josh and the boy were talking. She knew what they were talking about. _

_ “Babe, come here,” Josh called, waving his girlfriend over. _

_ Erin stood up and walked up to him, as graceful as she could. She held on to the pool table as she looked at her boyfriend. _

_ “Tomorrow, we have some business to do, and you’re driving,” he told her. _

_ Erin nodded, giving him a smile, not really thinking. _

**Chicago PD**

Dawson found the folder with the photos of the teens that used to steal from them. He sat down and looked through them. They were mostly of boys. The last picture made him stop and really look at it. He took out his phone. He looked at a photo he took of his teammate, his friend, and saw the resemblance. Shocked, he stood up and decided to stick the photo in his pocket.

He took the folder and walked to his teammates. He gave them the pictures and looked for Lindsay. Voight looked at him and pointed to the back door. The detective nodded and headed out, as the others looked through the photos.

Once he made it outside, he saw her sitting on the floor, looking at the wall across from her.

“You know now,” Lindsay said, no emotion in her voice.

Dawson didn’t say anything, he just moved to stand in front of her.

“What? I’ll pay back what I stole. I’ll pay you back, just tell me how much you want,” she told him, looking up at him, “I’m sorry. I’ll pay you back for all  _ we _ stole.”

“Why?” he asked, finally speaking up. His arms were crossed over his chest.

“Food,” she whispered. She smiled sadly on the ground.

“What?”

“My mom,” she said, letting out a small humorless laugh, “my mom was a drunk.  I had to bring the food. I couldn’t get hired. My friends, my amazing friends told me to take the food. So I took food. I didn’t want to, but I had no other choice.”

“You didn’t have a choice? And your father, where was he?”

“I don’t know, you tell me,” she answered, clenching her fist.

“Is that how Voight saved me?” Dawson asked, looking for answers.

“No, that’s when he met me,” she told him.

“You turned your life around. You saved Diego’s life. You don’t owe me for the bread,” he told her. He told her to get up and to give him a hug. “The others don’t know. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you,” she whispered into his chest.

Voight opened the door and watched them hug. Maybe she’ll be okay. Hopefully.

 


	3. He Consulted Me

 

**** “Do you wish things were different?” Voight asked, after Dawson left them. Lindsay wanted to stay out for a little while. Voight stayed with her, to make sure she was okay. 

“No. If it were different, I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t be here,” she answered, as she gave him a small smile. She patted the floor for him to sit with her. He sighed and rolled his eyes, but sat down next to her.

"Have you seen your mother?” he asked after a few seconds of silence.

“No,” she told him, her smile gone.

“It’s been what now?” he questioned, looking at her.

“Have you visited Justin?” she asked, glaring back at him.

“Yes, I have,” he responded, not affected by her glare.

“I’ll visit my mother when I feel like visiting her,” the woman told him, turning her attention to the wall in front of her. “I’m still angry with you.”

“He was going to find out anyways,” the Sergeant tried to reason with her.

“Serious? That’s your excuse?” she asked, as she stood up.

“Yes,” he answered, as he stood up as well.

Lindsay rolled her eyes as Voight rested his arm on her shoulder.

**Chicago PD**

_ “Wh-where we goin’? Erin slurred, as she got into Josh’s car. _

_ He rushed and got in the driver side and he drove off. _

_ “Shh, it’s okay,” he whispered, as he stroked her hair. Erin giggled drunkly, as she leaned into his touch. Josh kissed her cheek and looked at the streets in front of him. She didn’t notice anything wrong. She couldn’t even think. _

_ They drove for a while. Erin had fallen sleep during the drive. Josh looked at her sleeping form with a smirk on his face. _

_ He looked up and his smirk got bigger when he saw his destination, the motel. _

**Chicago PD**

“Want to go out to dinner?” Voight asked, as the detectives and Sergeant walked out the bakery.

Lindsay smiled, “I’m sorry. You’re not my type.”

“Ha ha, you’re funny,” he muttered, glaring at her.

She grinned back. “I have nothing better to do.”

Voight rolled his eyes and headed to his car, with Lindsay walking behind him. They got in his car and he drove to a burger joint.

Soon, they were sitting across from each other. When Lindsay was younger, they would spend a day together, it started as once per week, but as Lindsay got better, it would ad become once every two weeks. It was the only way he could make sure she was doing okay.

“So, how have you been since we last had our day?” Voight asked, as he grabbed his burger.

Lindsay smiled and shrugged. “It’s been the same. Nothing has changes, except now Antonio knows a little about my past.”

“Oh really?” he asked, a smile of his own on his face, “What did he say?”

Lindsay narrowed her eyes at him. “Like you don’t know. You were watching. I know you were watching.”

“I promised I would look after you.”

“And you always do.”

**Chicago PD**

_ “Police!” was the first thing she heard when she woke up. There was loud banging on the door. She sat up and felt a cold breeze. Her eyes widened when she realized she was naked. She whimpered when she realized it had happened again. Josh had sex with her without her permission. “Open up!” _

_ She looked around and saw Josh, asleep on the ground. She looked closely and saw the drugs. She laid back and groaned. _

_ The door burst open, policemen entered the room, their guns aimed at her. She yelped and hid her body with the blanket. _

_ “Put your hands up,” a male officer ordered. _

_ Erin paled. “I-I’m naked.” _

_ The male officer nodded to a female. The female officer beaconed Erin to the restroom with clothes she found on the ground. Erin quickly got changed with the officer in the room with her. Once she was done, the officer started reading her rights as Erin was handcuffed. _

_ As Erin was taken with to the police car, she looked around. She saw Josh in another police car. She looked around and saw the man that was in her apartment, Hank. Her eyes widened, as he watched her. She bit her lip as the officer pushed her into the car. She closed her eyes as the officer drove them to the police station. _

_ The next thing she knew, she was in the interrogation room. The Hank-guy  was in front of her. _

_ “What’s going to happen to me?” Erin asked in a small voice. _

_ “If you cooperate, you’re sentence can get shorten,” he asked in his scruffy voice. He didn’t show any emotion. _

_ “I-if its about the drugs, I don’t know,” she told him, frowning. She looked around and then back to her hands. _

_ “What do you remember?” he asked, as he looked at the door that opened.  _

_ “Um, Josh and I were at his friends house, uh, drinking, or I was. Um Josh had plans and we left. I fell sleep on the drive. I woke up in the motel room,” Erin told him. _

_ Hank nodded, as he stared at her. “We called your mother, no one answered.” _

_ “Predictable,” Erin muttered, as she glared at the table. _

_ Hank stood up and looked out the door. He closed it and sat down again. “Is everything okay?” _

_ Erin looked at him and frowned. _

_ “No one will know,” he told her. _

_ “M-my mom is at home drunk. She’s always drunk. She doesn’t care about me. No one cares about me,” she ranted, clenching and unclenching her fists. _

_ “Your boyfriend?” Hank asked, frowning. _

_ She laughed humorlessly. “He doesn’t love me. He just uses me, as a punching bag, for sex, even if I’m not conscious, for anything.” _

_ Hank clenched his teeth. He felt the urge to go and beat up the girl’s boyfriend. _

_ “You’re not alone,” he said, as he gave her a small smile. “You’ll get a file, with what happened, but I can make sure you can go home.” _

_ Erin nodded, not feeling happy. _

_ “I’m here. You have my number. Call me when you need me,” he told her, as he stood up. Erin stood up and nodded again. She followed him out as he went to drive her home. _

**Chicago PD**

Lindsay nodded. “I never thanked you for beating Josh up for me.”

Voight looked up at her. “What are you talking about?”

“I know it was you. When he broke up with me, he had a black eye and a busted lip,  _ after _ I told you about him,” she said, a smile on her face.

“I promised I would protect you. Even before I made it,” he said, grinning.

Lindsay looked at the man. She would always think she never had a father, but sitting right in front of her was her true father.


	4. He Found Me

 

_ She looked at her arms, the fingerprints, the purple spots, and the cuts that covered them. Her body was tainted, her mind was poisoned because of the people around her. Her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, who abused her in every way; sexually, physically, and mentally. She laughed at herself. She was pathetic. All the men in her life treated her like the dirt in their shoes. Her father that left her, knew how useless she was going to be. He knew he had to leave before it was too late. _

_ Erin curled up on the mat on the ground and hugged her pillow. There was only one bed in the apartment, and her mother slept on it. Her mother was almost always on her bed or the couch, both with Erin couldn’t use. She didn’t care. She just didn’t. _

_ She slowly fell asleep, her tears staining the mattress. _

**Chicago PD**

Halstead, Ruzek, and Dawson were sitting at their desks when Lindsay and Voight walked in. His arm was on her shoulders as he whispered something in her ear. Lindsay nodded her head and smiled softly.

She sat down on her desk and started to look over things.

Dawson watched her. He knew a little of her past, more than the others, and it made him feel closer to her. He wanted to know more, to know of the history between Voight and Lindsay. Halstead had told him about the conversation he had with Lindsay about Voight being a father and she had just laughed. He wondered if it was true.

He thought about everything he had noticed between them. How whenever Voight wanted to go for a drive, he’d take Lindsay. Or he would come to her defense when she was hesitant. Or when she was hurt he’d check if she was okay before anything else. Or she would called him on his bullshit. There was something there, some protection and it was strong.

“Hey, Antonio, do you want to get something to drink after?” Lindsay asked, giving him a dimple smile.

He nodded with his own smile on his face. Halstead and Ruzek gave him a confused look, while he looked smug. He knew something they didn’t, and it made him feel special even if it was childish.

**Chicago PD**

_ “Wake up,” a voice slurred, as Erin felt something hit her. She groaned and opened her eyes. She saw her mother standing over her. She slowly sat up and stared at her mother. She knew her mother was wasted. She knew her mother wasn’t herself when she was drunk. She knew that didn’t stop the hurt. _

_ “M-mom,” she stuttered, as she stared at her mother’s empty eyes, the same emptiness that was in her eye. _

_ “Your father left fifteen years ago,” the older woman whispered, emotionless.  “Fifteen years, today. I blamed myself you know. I thought it was my fault he left us. I thought I could have done more. I thought I  _ deserved _ it.” _

_ Erin watched as mother spoke. She watched her eyes harden. She could feel the dread grow inside her. _

_ “Can you believe it? I thought it was  _ my _ fault. But you know what I realized?” her mother asked. _

_ “No,” Erin answered, the fear in her voice. _

_ “We were happy. We are in love. Our lives were perfect, until  _ you _ came along. You ruined our relationship. You did this. You made him leave. You made me who I am. This is your fault, not mine. We didn’t want you. You ruin everything.” _

_ “You-you don’t mean that,” Erin whispered, her tears streaming down her face. Her body shook as each word that came out of her mother’s words cut her heart into pieces. _

_ “ _ I _ don’t mean that?” her mother asked, as she chuckled. “Of course I mean that. You are useless. You are  _ nothing _.” _

_ Her mother stumbled away, leaving Erin alone, crying. _

**Chicago PD**

“My life sucked,” Lindsay said as she sat in front of Dawson.

“From what I already know, I can tell,” he said as he looked at the menu of the burger restaurant they were at.

Lindsay shook her head. “No, not that. Voight really save me. He saved me in many ways. When I was fifteen, I was the child all the parents didn’t want. I did drugs, I got drunk, I had sex. I wasn’t who I am. My boyfriend at the time was a drug-dealing, manipulative, abusive ass. My mom was also abusive, an alcoholic drunk. Voight took me away from all that. He moved me to his house and raised me.”

Dawson stared at her. He didn’t expect her to just say it. He thought he would have to dig to learn. He expected to learn a little.

“How did you get away?” Dawson asked, putting the menu down and giving the woman his attention.

“Voight got Josh, the boyfriend, away from me. My mother, she said some mean things to me and then I,” she stopped, as she stared at the table. She didn’t know how to say it. She looked at Dawson and saw his concern. “I tried to kill myself.”

**Chicago PD**

_ Her tears wouldn’t stop. She sobbed as she stared at her reflection. She didn’t know what to think. Her mind was blank. One minute she was staring at the mirror, the next the mirror was in pieces. Her knuckle was in pain, and it was bloody but she didn’t stop it. She glared at her reflection. She thought of all the pain she had been feeling. She thought of how she didn’t deserve to live. _

_ A piece of the mirror caught her eye. She picked it up, not caring that it was cutting her palm. She moved to the bathtub and turned it on. She was in her worn world. She stopped the water and got into the tub. She gasped when the cold water touched her skin. Once she was in the tub, she brought the shard to wrist and slid it. _

**Chicago PD**

_ Voight decided to check on Erin. He walked to her apartment and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He remembered Erin telling him her mother was a drunk. He looked under the mat and found no key. He checked around the door, the window and nothing. Sighing, he turned the knob, it was unlocked. He looked inside and saw a woman asleep on the couch. Bottles around her. He heard sobbing. Frowning, he entered and headed to the sound. The sobbing was weak. It was coming from the bathroom. _

_ He knocked. The sobbing stopped. There was no sound. He turned the doorknob and peeked inside. _

_ His heart stopped. He saw Erin, fully clothed, in the bathtub. The water was red. Her lips here blue. She was so pale. Her wrists were bleeding. Her eyes were closed. _

_ He rushed to her and pulled her out. He called for her mother. He shouted, but she never went. He started rocking the lifeless body. He begged her to wake up. He took out his phone and called for an ambulance. _

_ Erin weakly opened her eyes. She smiled. “I’m…. sorry….. Hank.” _

_ “No, you’re not giving up,” he told her, as he clenched his teeth. The girl, she was special. He would be damned if she left early. _

_ “I’m…. sorry,” she whispered as her eyes slowly closed back. _

_ “Stay awake kid. Stay awake,” he demanded, as he pulled the body close to him. _

_ He stayed like that until an ambulance arrived. _

**Chicago PD**

“What?” Dawson asked, surprised.

Lindsay nodded. “I tried to kill myself. Voight found me. He found me.”

 


	5. You Saved Yourself

 

Dawson didn’t know what to say about what he had just been told. He had never expected to hear those words come out of the brunette’s mouth. He didn’t know how he felt about it. He didn’t even know what to say.

Lindsay looked up at him and smiled. “Shocking?”

Dawson nodded. “Is that why you’re in this group? To repay him?”

Lindsay shook her head. “No, I’m here because I want to help people with their lives. I want to give people a choice, and help them make the right one.”

Dawson nodded, seeing her in a new light.

**Chicago PD**

_ “Hey kid,” Voight whispered, as Erin opened her eyes. _

_ Erin opened her eyes, and frowned when she saw the older man sitting there, staring at her. “Am I dead?” _

_ Voight chuckled as he shook his head. “No, you’re in the hospital.” _

_ “How?” Erin asked weakly. She turned her head to face him. _

_ “You don’t remember?” He asked the young girl. _

_ “No. I don’t remember what happened after I passed out,” Erin answered, wincing as she moved her wrist. _

_ “I found you Erin.  I called the ambulance,” he responded, frowning. He wanted to know what the girl was thinking. What was going through her head. _

_ “Why?” She questioned, as her eyes slowly closed. _

_ “I had to,” he answered, grabbing her hand. He held her hand until he was sure she was asleep. He knew it was going to get worse. She was going to hate him for saving her, but in his defense, he had too. He had to save her. He couldn’t had let her die, he just couldn’t. _

 

**Chicago PD**

Voight stared at the picture in his wallet. There was a small smile on his face. It was a picture he had taken after Lindsay started to turn her life around. He never told anyone, even Justin and Lindsay, that he had a picture of them in his wallet. But he did, and he liked to stare at them, when he saw kids that were needed help going in the right direction.

He remembered the first day in the hospital. He remembered watched her as she fought to stay awake. He remembered to following days, where she would scream at him for saving her life. He remembered her telling him she hated him, and that he should had let her die. He remembered telling her that he couldn’t, that he was going to protect her.

Finding her, half-conscious in the bathtub was one of the scariest moments in his life and he had been through a lot. But carrying dead weight of a fifteen-year-old girl was something he never wanted to do.

“Hey,” Lindsay said, as she walked into his small office. She closed the door behind her and stood in front of him. “I told Antonio.”

Voight looked up at her. He waited for her to continue.

“I think I want to see my mom,” she told him, looking at her hands.

“Do you want me to go with you?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

“If you don’t mind,” she answered, looking slightly hopeful.

**Chicago PD**

_ “Are you sure?” Erin asked the man in front of her. She was getting out of the hospital, and the doctors told her someone needed to watch her for the next few days. _

_ Voight nodded. He had told her he wanted her to move in with him and his son. _

_ Erin looked conflicted. She knew she couldn’t go home, not if she wanted to get better. _

_ “Okay,” she whispered, looked up at the man. _

_ Voight smiled, as he helped the girl out of the hospital, to pick up her stuff and move to his house. _

**Chicago PD**

Lindsay knocked on the door. She was nervous. Her hands were shaking, as she waited for the door to answer. Voight rested his hand on her shoulder, to reassure her.

A woman opened the door. She had a resemblance to Lindsay, but seemed worn out.  Her eyes widened when she saw who was in front of her.

“Hi,” Lindsay whispered nervously. “Can we come in?”

The older woman nodded and let them enter. Voight led Lindsay to the couch. He kept a hand on her as she watched her mother walk to them.

“Erin,” Caroline whispered, as she stared at her daughter, who she hadn’t seen since she was fifteen. “You’ve grown up so much.”

“Yeah, I’m not the same fifteen year old. It’s been thirteen years,” the younger Lindsay answered. She didn’t mean for it to come out so harsh, but there was so much emotion Lindsay had kept inside.

“I’m sorry,” Caroline whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Lindsay didn’t respond. She just stared at her mother. “Was it really my fault?”

Caroline frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Daddy,” Lindsay whispered. “Was it my fault daddy left?”

Caroline’s tears fell. “No. I’m sorry. It was not your fault. It was  _ never _ your fault.”

Lindsay’s body shook. She tried to keep herself from crying. Voight moved closer, to protect her. He knew this was hard on her. He knew she needed it.

“I missed you honey,” she told her daughter. She moved to hug the younger woman, but Lindsay glared at her.

“No! One apology doesn’t change fifteen  _ years _ of neglect!” Lindsay exploded. Tears were streaming down her face. “You can’t change it! You can’t change how I feel about you. I  _ hated _ you! I hated you when you never cared about me!”

Caroline started to sob. She sobbed for the loss of the child. She sobbed for the emotions her only child felt about her. She just sobbed.

Lindsay watched her mother break down. She felt bad for making her mother cry. But Lindsay had so much anger, so much pain in her that it didn’t matter to her.

Voight’s phone chose that moment to ring. Lindsay looked at him as he answered the phone. He looked at her, and nodded. “Mrs. Lindsay, we have to go.”

Lindsay stood up and looked at her mother. “I miss you sweetie.”

Lindsay stared at the older woman. “I’ll come back soon,” she whispered.

Voight smiled as he watched is protégé. He was proud of her.

“I’ll be back. We need to fix this. I don’t want to hate you my whole life,” Lindsay said.

Caroline nodded and moved to hug her, but stopped. “Bye,” she told her.

Voight and Lindsay walked out and into Voight’s car.

**Chicago PD**

_ Erin looked at the house in front of her. She saw a boy standing there, smiling at his father. Erin looked at Voight. _

_ “Welcome to your new home,” he told the fifteen year old. _

_ Erin gave him a small smile as she grabbed her bag and followed him in. _

**Chicago PD**

Lindsay sat in the passenger seat, watching Voight drive.

“What?” he asked, taking his eye off the road for a second.

“I never thanked you for saving me,” she told him grinning. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” he responded, turning his attention back to the street. “I didn’t do anything except find you, and give you a home.”

“What do you mean?” Lindsay asked.

“I didn’t save you. All I did was be there for you. If you didn’t want to be saved, you wouldn’t have. Erin, you saved yourself.”

Lindsay sat there thinking of what he had told her. A smile started to grow on her face. “Thank you for being there.” She grinned at him. ‘ _ I saved myself, _ ’ she thought to herself, as they drove to the place they were needed.

Voight didn’t save her, she saved herself with Voight’s help. She will always be grateful to him for all he had done.

 


End file.
